The field of art to which this invention pertains is the production of hydrogenated hydrocarbonaceous compounds and a hydrogen halide stream containing less than about 500 ppm by weight of water from a halogenated organic stream containing less than about 500 ppm by weight of water or water precursors and a halogenated organic stream containing oxygen-containing compounds.
There is a steadily increasing demand for technology which is capable of treating in an economical manner both a halogenated organic stream containing less than about 500 ppm by weight of water or water precursors and a halogenated organic stream containing oxygen-containing compounds to produce hydrocarbonaceous compounds and a hydrogen halide stream containing less than about 500 ppm by weight of water.
With the increased environmental emphasis for the treatment and recycle of organic waste streams containing halogenated compounds, there is an increased need for improved processes to convert organic waste streams to produce hydrogenated organic compounds and hydrogen halide. For example, during the disposal or recycle of potentially environmentally harmful organic waste streams, an important step in the total solution to the problem is to produce an organic stream which facilitates the ultimate resolution to produce product streams which may subsequently be handled in an environmentally acceptable manner. One environmentally attractive method of treating organic waste streams is by hydrogenation. Often in an industrial complex used to produce or process petrochemicals, there are two or more by-product or waste streams which must be treated, converted, recycled or otherwise managed. Therefore, those skilled in the art have sought to find feasible and economical techniques to convert organic waste streams containing halide compounds to hydrogenated organic compounds and to recover the concomitantly-produced hydrogen halide. When hydrogen halide is produced, a necessary concern is to be able to recover the hydrogen halide in a manner which does not corrode the metallurgy in the processing plant.